


Superstar

by xspike4evax



Series: Song Titles Series [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: For once things are going Spike's way; he's rich and famous.Artist: JamilaAU scene from BTVS season 4 finale Restless





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stars from nekid spike word prompt

The lights flashed continually, bright white lights coming at him from all angles lighting up his crypt.

The voices came at him too, from every which way. 

“Spike!”

“Spike!”

“Over here, Spike!”

“This way, Spike!” 

“Over here, please, Spike!” 

Frantic clicks. 

More flashing bulbs. 

Adoring voices. 

Spike spun around, struck a pose, smouldering into the camera lens.

He twisted, threw his head back to look over his shoulder, let his duster slip down, just so; a little invitation. 

He let his head drop, let his eyes lift, gleaming with hidden promise. 

“Wonderful, Spike!”

“Again, please, Spike.” 

“Spike! Spike! Over here!” 

They couldn’t get enough of him. There were eyes on him wherever he went. They loved him. Worshipped him. Adored him. 

He could never have foreseen things turning out this way; him, Spike, William The Bloody becoming not only a tourist attraction but the next big thing. The public loved him. He could do no wrong. There was talk of Spike and William The Bloody merchandise! People would be walking around with his face on their t-shirts and baseball caps. 

There was even discussions about a proper bus tour of Sunnydale to take his admiring fans to prominent places of Spike’s Life; with a tour guide and everything. Maybe even his face on the side of the bus. His crypt would be the last stop where the tourists would get to meet the vamp himself and he’d pose for pictures as he was now. 

He didn’t live in the crypt any more. A crypt didn’t really fit his new found celebrity status, he had a mansion in the good part of Sunnydale, ten times better than the one in Crawford Street were Angel had lived. Although, he had to come to the crypt for his photo opportunities, it’s where his public wanted to see him. The Big Bad in his evil lair. It was too perfect. 

He was rich and famous and adored now. 

Things were finally going his way for a change.


End file.
